


Meetings Galore

by RandyQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Peter Parker, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Harley Keener is a little shit, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Quite Meet Cute, Parkner Secret Santa 2019, Tony Plots for a Few Seconds Only for Things to Backfire in his Face, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: “I am so sorry about this,” he said before he planted his lips on Peter’s.___Peter Parker despised his roommate's party-throwing habits until a gorgeous guy lands in his lap. Literally.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 845
Collections: Bunch of fics I'll keep reading forever!!!, ellie marvel fics - read





	Meetings Galore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiara123458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiara123458/gifts).



> Happy holidays to you, Tara! I'm sorry if it ended a little quick, I wanted to write more and ran out of time. I hope you enjoy this!!

Peter glared at the wall with annoyance. His roommate, Eddie, decided to throw a party on a Wednesday night.  _ Wednesday. _ Despite the noise, Peter managed to finish his homework (which he was proud of). 

It was nearing two am and the party showed no signs of stopping. He could feel his eyes begging for sleep but every time he closed them, he would not find himself drifting off. One thing’s for certain, Eddie knew how to throw a party.

Abruptly, the music switched off and there were sounds of panicking and doors shutting. Peter figured out that the police had shown up and the partygoers were finally leaving. He was glad that he locked the door, especially after the last party his roommate threw where a handful of people came in his room and attempted an orgy on his floor.

Just as he finally thought he was free to sleep, his locked door opened and a man stumbled in. He had closed the door as he was removing his clothes. Peter could only stare at the man. His too tired brain decided against forming words.

Just as the man took his pants off, he literally jumped in Peter’s bed. Right on top of him. Peter let out an “oof.”

The man’s head shot up. “I am so sorry about this,” he said before he planted his lips on Peter’s.

Peter wasn’t thinking about anything other than the drawl of the man’s accent and how soft his lips were. In the tangle of limbs, that they were previously, his blanket had slid off of his bed. Peter always slept in his boxers, even tonight, and he was suddenly very, very, happy that he decided to not wear PJs like he had thought earlier that night.

He let himself get lost in the kiss. He had expected to smell or taste alcohol on the stranger’s breath, but it was absent. Peter was glad that the other man was sober or else he would have felt terrible about what was happening.

A tongue slipped into his mouth and he moaned. Whoever this man was, he was excellent at kissing. Peter’s hands gripped onto the other’s waist and dragged him closer. The man went willingly and his hand splayed across Peter’s thigh.

Just when the stranger ground down in between Peter’s legs, causing a loud moan to erupt from Peter, the door swung open again and the lights were flipped on. Peter ducked his head against the man’s neck.

"Oh, shit, sorry," a voice said. Peter peaked from the man's neck to see a police officer quickly moving to close the door behind him.

Peter groaned when the light was left on. "Nooo," he whined. "The light." It was too late, the door was closed and the lights were left on.

The man above him fell on Peter, breathing heavily. With full-body contact, Peter's mind was short-circuiting worse than it was when their hips ground together. Without his permission, his body pushed into the others.

There was a short chuckle from the man. Peter could feel his small smile from where he was mouthing at Peter’s neck. A tiny moan slipped out when the lips brushed the junction of his neck and collarbone.

The smile got bigger. “Guess you have no complaints?”

It took Peter a moment to register what he was referring to. “Not at all.”

“Good,” he said. “Gotta say, you’re a great kisser.”

“You are too,” Peter could feel his cheeks heat up as he realized what had happened. “I’m sorry that I got carried away.”

“Sweetheart,” the man says, melting Peter even more, “if the cop hadn’t come in, I probably wouldn’t have stopped.”

Peter felt arousal shot through him. “Damn the cop.”

“Damn him indeed,” the man said as he pushed himself up. Light brown curls and hazel eyes assaulted Peter’s vision. Pair it with that accent of his and  _ damn _ . “The name’s Harley. Thanks for that.”

“For what?” Peter asked, like a dumbass.

“For the perfect end of tonight,” Harley drawled. “Now am I goin’ to get a name or should I keep calling you sweetheart?”

Peter’s face heated up again. “My name’s Peter.”

“It was  _ very _ nice to meet you, sweetheart.” Peter just about died from that sentence itself. Harley grabbed Peter’s phone from his nightstand and tapped a bit. “Send me a date, time, and location and I’ll be there.”

“Huh?”

“I’m goin’ to take you out when and where you choose,” Harley said. “If I’ve read this situation wrong then don’t respond.”

Peter could only nod for a few seconds before his mouth caught up. “Yeah, yes. I’ll let you know.”

Harley flashed a big grin. “I’ll be lookin’ forward to that text.” He stood up and put his clothes back on, much to Peter’s disappointment. “See you later, sweetheart,” he said and flipped the light off.

Sleep was not coming easy for Peter what so ever. 

______

The next day, Peter was having lunch with MJ and Ned at a mom-and-pop cafe not too far from ESU. They sat in the back, each with cups of overly sweet and large coffees. MJ was speaking but Peter was not paying any attention. 

All Peter could think about was Harley. The southern accent, the perfect slide of their skin, the  _ kiss _ . Almost as soon as Harley had left, Peter had slipped his hand into his boxers in hopes of it helping him go to sleep. It didn’t work. He had spent the next three hours too wired up.

His thoughts were interrupted by something hitting his face. He looked to the table to see a piece of blueberry muffin sitting on it. “Huh?” 

“Finally you’re awake,” MJ said, putting her arm down. “We called your name like four times.”

“Sorry,” Peter sent her a sheepish smile. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Ned’ head tilted in concern. “Everything alright?” He asked.

Peter felt his face slowly warm up as the memories of last night surfaced. “Uh, yeah, everything’s fine.”

“More than fine,” MJ teased. Damn it, he was caught. “Who was it?”

Ned seemed confused. “What?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked as if he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“You have hickey’s on your neck, you’re daydreaming with a dopey look on your face, and you are hardcore blushing,” MJ ticked off on her fingers.

Peter slapped his hands to his neck, admitting it. “Eddie had a party last night.”

“You hooked up with someone at Eddie Brock’s party?” Ned’s eyes widened in wonder.

“The one that got shut down by the police,” MJ said, more than asked.

Peter nodded. “We didn’t hook up, hook up. All we did was make out.”

Once again, memories popped up. Wandering hands, biting on his neck, the drawl of “sweetheart”. His hazel eyes, crooked smile, and attractive face.

“Who was it?” Ned asked. He was now on the same track as MJ. “Was it someone we know?”

“His name was Harley and no,” Peter said. “I don’t think he goes here.” A few years ago, about three months after he and MJ broke up (their relationship hadn’t lasted too long, and they preferred to remain friends), Peter admitted to his best friends that he was bisexual.

MJ popped a piece of her muffin in her mouth. “Did you happen to get his number?”

“I was half asleep and horny,” Peter told her honestly, “I wasn’t too focused on getting his number.”

“Dude, TMI,” Ned said.

“Sorry, but it’s true.” A moment later, Peter took out his phone, remembering that Harley had messed with it just before he left. A quick look into the contacts showed that one was recently added, an “HK”.

“It looks like I have a number,” he said, frowning in confusion. “Wait, how did he unlock my phone last night?”

Ned shook his head. “Peter, you have the same password for everything. The same password that you have on a sticky note hanging off of your lamp. The lamp that’s on your inn table.”

“I really need to change it, don’t I?” 

“Yeah, dude,” Ned said, “because ‘@r@chne’ is not going to cut it.”

Peter groaned. “I like it though.”

“Anything that has nothing to do with your second job would work way better,” MJ agreed with Ned. “Anyone smart enough could probably figure it out.”

“It’s not like I have my uniform out in the open. I have to be careful since I turned down Tony’s offer of him getting me a place.”

MJ sighed. “Still, you should change it.”

“I will,” Peter said. “Unfortunately, I’ve got to go, I have class in 15.”

Ned and MJ waved at him as he walked out. Just before he made it to class, he took out his phone and created a new conversation.

**To: HK**

_ Washington Square, Thursday, 7 pm ( 12:21) _

He sat down in his spot and took out his notebook when his phone buzzed.

**From: HK**

_ Sounds perfect. See you then, sweetheart (12:25) _

A smile made it on his face as he put his phone away. He was so looking forward to Thursday.

_____

Thursday took too long to come. Peter was finishing up at SI before he went out. He was trying to figure out if he could double the amount of web fluid in his shooters. So far, all his trials were not working.

“You have twenty minutes until your alarm, Peter,” Friday gently reminded him.

Peter set down the screwdriver. “Thanks, Fri. How do I look?” He decided to come into work in his date clothes. His nicest t-shirt, dark blue, jeans, and a tan bomber jacket.

“Dashing,” Fri said.

“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye, Peter.”

For the first time in a really long time, Peter was early. He had planned accordingly and arrived at 6:45. He left at 5:30 since he knew that it took about an hour and some to get from SI to Washington Square.

He shot a quick text to Harley to tell him he was sitting at a bench. A few minutes later he got a text back.

**From: HK**

_ I’m going to be a bit late. My boss had me run a last-minute thing. I’ll be there in twenty (6:54) _

**To: HK**

_ That’s okay, I understand. My boss does the same to me too _

Peter kept his phone out and pulled the schematics of his web-shooters. Might as well get some work done. 

True to his word, Harley showed up twenty minutes later. “Heya, sweetheart.”

“Hey,” Peter said, blushing as he put his phone away.

Harley stuck his hands in his pockets. “Sorry about the wait. Pep needed help in a last-minute board meeting.”

“I was okay with waiting.” Peter stood up. “I was working on part a project that my boss recently allowed me on.” If by recent, Peter meant since he was fifteen and by project he meant his suit. 

“You a scientist?” Harley asked.

Peter thought for a moment. “I guess I could be classified as a scientist. I’m actually an intern to the owner of his company. He gives me different projects ranging from formulas to mechanical engineering.”

“You’re up there, huh?” Harley said. “Something we have in common.”   


“Whatcha mean?”

“Uh, my boss is a CEO and I’m her trainee,” he said sheepishly. “I don’t really talk about it because it hasn’t been announced.” 

Peter smiled. “Then we shall discontinue talk of it since it should be secret.”

“Thanks,” Harley rocked on his feet. “So, uh, what should we do? I mean, I haven’t lived here long.”

Peter, who knew the entire layout of Manhattan, blanked. “Well, we could walk?”

“That sounds good,” Harley bit his lip. “But you just blanked, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, “you would think that living here for my entire life would give insight on what to do but it doesn't.”

“Rose Hill was known for one thing,” Harley said as they began slowly walking, “those people who could control fire attacking Iron Man.”

“Where’s Rose Hill located?”

“It’s in Tennessee.”

Peter gave a small chuckle. “Must be colder here. Also, that explains the accent.”

“Does it offend you?” Harley laid it on thick, causing Peter the stutter in his step.

“N-not at all.” He was blushing a storm. “Quite the opposite, actually.” And wow, wasn’t that bold?

Harley raises a brow. “Oh really?”

They’ve stopped by now. Peter wished his face wasn’t as red as it was and that he could look Harley in the eyes. Harley solved this problem by gently tilting Peter’s face up with a curled index finger.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart,” he said softly.

Peter’s face flamed up more. “I-I.”

“Would it be too much to kiss you now?”

All Peter could do was shake his head. Very slowly, Harley got closer until his lips slotted against Peter’s. It was unhurried, unlike the one at the party. Closed mouth and slow, testing the waters.

When they parted, Peter’s eyes slid open as he breathed out a “wow.” 

Harley gave a small laugh. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I left your room."

“Me too,” Peter said. Just then, Peter’s phone went off. He pulled it out to see an alert from Karen. “Ah, no. I’ve got to go.”

“That’s okay, we can continue this another time.” Harley smiled at him. “I’ll choose next time.”

‘Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Peter agreed. “Bye.”

“Bye, sweetheart,” Harley said. “I’ll see you soon.”

__

From then on, Peter and Harley went on many dates. In the past four months, they had gone to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Central Park, and many other places that Peter never really  _ went _ to.

The only problem was with Peter’s secondary job. Namely, Spider-Man. Due to his alter-ego, he had had to leave early on some of his dates with his boyfriend or even entirely cancel plans. Harley didn’t seem to have much of a problem with it, but Peter did.

And Peter saw two options. Break up with Harley, or reveal his identity. Both MJ and Ned told him it was his choice. Well, MJ had said some quote that he interpreted as her saying that. So Peter went with his gut and told Harley the truth about Spider-Man.

Harley took it pretty well considering that he had only lived in Manhattan for only eight months and had not seen much about his alter-ego. 

Peter was ecstatic. Things could not have been better. Harley knew the biggest part of him, Tony was hinting at him becoming a true Avenger, and he was almost done with college.

At the moment though, Tony was helping him tinker with his Spidey gadgets. They were currently working on a web bomb to take out multiple enemies.

“You know, If you’re going to be running the Avengers someday, you’ll probably need to meet the CEO-in-training. He’s a good kid and would be working closely with the team in the future,” Tony said, breaking a silence. 

Peter looked up from the casing. “Pepper’s training someone?”

“Yeah,” Tony flipped through the blueprints, “we decided that it’s best to retire now. From the business side at least.”

“Wait, is this why you’ve increased my Avenger’s training?” Peter asked.

Tony shrugged. “I’m not getting any younger, kid. I’ve been at this game for a long time and I believe that it’s high time that someone else stepped up.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Peter said. “But why me?”

Tony set down the screwdriver he held with a small sigh. “Because you have been in the hero business longer than some of the Avengers. Despite there being people who have more experience, you are the one I trust more.”

“I-Thank you,” Peter said, rushing to hug Tony. He gripped tight, hoping that it conveyed what he couldn’t say.

“No problem, kid.” Tony hugged back just as tight. “Now about Pepper’s trainee, you good to meet him?”

Peter pulled back. “Yeah, that seems good.”

“Great, I’m sure you two would get along well,” Tony said. “He’s got a free day tomorrow. Actually, he’ll be in the lab to help me with a project.”

“He knows mechanics?” Peter did not expect a CEO-in-training to know the other side of the business.

“I actually picked him up on mechanics but Pepper swiped him after taking one look at him.”

Peter nodded. “I can see that. She must have seen something in him.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to get in her way," Tony swiped a blueprint to Peter, "so, I let the kid choose and he went with her."

"How long has he been training with her?" Peter asked. It surprised him that it managed to stay a secret but, then again, Peter was mainly focused on the Spider-Man upgrades and Avengers training himself. 

"About as long as you've been with me," Tony said.

Peter picked up a tiny screwdriver to see if the shell would be symmetrical. "Was it between me and him?"

"I was actually gunning to have both of you work with me." Tony shrugged. "But the kid definitely thrives with her."

Peter didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. It was comfortable and Peter knew that they didn't need to fill it at this moment. 

___

The next day, Peter was completely engrossed in the web bombs. He was working on the web fluid that would burst out of its casing. It was an unsurprisingly difficult task to do.

Tony had left not too long ago. Peter wasn't paying attention to what he had said.

He was interrupted by arms wrapping around him. In his unawareness, he grabbed the unknown assailant and flipped them to press them against the desk.

"Oof," the man said and it immediately registered  _ who _ exactly the assailant was.

"Babe? What are you doing here?" Peter questioned his boyfriend. 

"Tony was having me meet his trainee today," Harley said, still pressed to the desk. "Although, I am not opposed to what just happened."

"Wait,  _ you're  _ Pepper's trainee?" Peter asked, letting Harley go with a blush.

“I guess that means you’re Tony’s?”

Peter shook his head. “I can’t believe that we never saw it before.”

“We both had to be secretive, considering,” Harley said. “But I definitely should have known with Spidey and all.”

“To be fair,” Peter said as Harley sat on the table in front of him, “I don’t pay a lot of attention to what happens on the other side of SI. I literally didn't know that Pepper was training someone until yesterday.”

Harley tilted his head. “Well, I was a bit nervous about this meeting since I heard all about you from Tony, and it was all good things.”

“You two hang out much?” 

“I try to be down here a few times a week,” Harley said. “It’s not what I had wanted but I like working with Pepper.”

Peter moved to stand in between his boyfriend’s legs. “I still can’t believe that I hadn’t figured it out.”

“I didn’t either,” Harley reminded him, putting his arms around Peter’s shoulders. 

“Well, will be seeing each other more.”

“A lot more.”

“I can live with that.”

“We’ll have to fill out an HR form though.”

“Of course you would be worried about that,” Peter said, dragging Harley into a deep kiss. 

“ _ What the absolute fuck is going on?” _

Peter and Harley both froze mid-kiss. Peter had completely forgotten that they were in his and  _ Tony’s _ lab.

“Uh, hey Tony,” Peter tried for nonchalant, failing miserably.

Tony’s eyes were flicking back and forth so fast between Harley and Peter. “I need an explanation and soon.”

“It’s a bit of a story,” Harley said, not moving from Peter’s embrace.

“I have time.” Tony looked ready to combust with questions.

“It’s pretty funny actually,” Peter removed himself from Harley’s arms. “Meet my boyfriend of four months.”


End file.
